The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to level shifters that level shift signals.
Integrated circuit (IC) designs increasingly require interfaces between circuit blocks that have different voltage requirements. Level shifting circuits can be used to change a voltage level of an electronic signal from a first value to a second value.